


Hug Conan Day

by Thrushsong_kVaris



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan Needs a Hug, Surprise hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrushsong_kVaris/pseuds/Thrushsong_kVaris
Summary: Haibara notices Conan's increasing levels of stress and informs the rest of the Shounen Tantei that today is 'Hug Conan Day'.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Hug Conan Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one-shot inspired by a reviewer (thank you BlueSeraphos) asking me to give Conan hugs. Hope y'all enjoy.

“What are you three doing?!” Conan exclaimed, awkwardly squirming in the middle of the group hug the kids had enthusiastically launched at him as soon as he stepped inside Hakase’s house.

“It’s Hug Conan-kun Day!” Ayumi cheered.

“Huh?”

“Conan, stop trying to get away!” Genta complained, “Hugs are good for you!”

“Yeah,” Mistuhiko agreed, “Hugs release chemicals that make you feel good and reduce stress, which can help you get sick less often.”

“And judging from your reaction, you obviously don’t get enough hugs,” Haibara concluded with a smirk as she walked over to give Conan a brief hug. Pulling back, she addressed the other three, “Since Edogawa-kun is in severe need of hugs, during Hug Conan Day, you three need to hug him every time you speak to him.”

“Haibara!”

Ignoring his protests, the three cheered in agreement before pulling him over to the couch to play, pausing every few steps to hug Conan as each of them took turns gushing to him about the newest game Hakase had made for them.

Haibara smirked in satisfaction when it was time for the three to leave and Conan had relaxed enough to awkwardly return each hug.

~bonus~

The shout of “KID!” only carried over the cacophony of sound that was the Taskforce chasing KID by virtue of being higher-pitched, and went largely ignored until the Shounen Tantei chorused loudly “You broke the rule!”

The entirety of the Taskforce tripped in disbelief (did those kids think the thief thought stealing was legal?), and the thief turned to look at the three children surrounding Conan. “Oh?” KID inquired lightly.

“It’s Hug Conan Day!” Ayumi proclaimed brightly.

“Yeah! Which means you gotta hug Conan when you talk to him!” Genta loudly continued, over the protests from the boy in question.

“Because Conan-kun needs more hugs,” Mitsuhiko stated firmly.

KID’s slowly widening grin was all the warning they received before the thief appeared before them in a cloud of smoke. Easily dodging the trio’s attempt to grab him, KID declared, “Well, I certainly can’t let you suffer from a lack of hugs, Tantei-kun.” Flourishing his cape to deflect the dart Conan fired at him, KID scooped the detective into a firm hug. “Hold on,” the thief warned at hearing Nakamori-keibu’s incensed “GET HIM!”

Not wanting to be dropped and squished under the Taskforce’s dogpile, Conan reluctantly locked his arms around the thief’s neck, yelping in surprise as KID cartwheeled one-handed through the lunging officers. Despite using one arm to keep Conan hugged to his chest, KID had no trouble leading the Taskforce around the hotel. When Conan started yelling at the officers telling them where KID’s traps were, the thief simply cackled gleefully and threw increasingly colorful pranks as he continued his acrobatics.

KID’s pursuers had all been left behind long before he reached the top floor, so there would be no witnesses to the thief’s cheerful conversation as he sat on the rooftop with his favorite critic. Likewise, no one was there to see Conan’s silent acceptance of KID’s offer to visit during the next ‘Hug Conan Day’.


End file.
